


awakening

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tracy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy hadn’t meant to deliver the killing blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awakening

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/138026059525/tracy-hadnt-meant-to-deliver-the-killing-blow)

Tracy hadn’t meant to deliver the killing blow. She wasn’t supposed to become an alpha, she was just dragging the old wolf back to Theo, paralyzed and clenched between her teeth.

He was stronger than she thought though, made for an escape that ended with his death and her eyes burning red. Tracy licks the blood off her lips, a new deeper appreciation of the taste. The changes aren’t subtle- her senses stronger, and her strength too when she tosses the body into a hastily made bonfire. She knows she was supposed to bring it to Theo one way or another, but now, with the power burning through her veins, she can’t imagine ever giving it away.

She’s done being a follower.

.

She gets through the day without seeing him, foolishly believes she’ll have another morning to figure out what to do.

“Tracy, Tracy, Tracy,” Theo’s voice rumbles her out of an almost dream. “Someone’s been a bad girl.”

She goes to shake him off, belatedly remembering not to actually overpower him. She isn’t afraid of him anymore, or really, she isn’t automatically deferring to him anymore. It makes his weight on her evoke curiosity over caution, and there’s a new heat building in her gut. If she wanted, she could flip them right now, pin him down without even having to use her venom.

“You were supposed to be tailing Deucalion, what happened?”

“He noticed me.”

She smells his worry instantly, and his eyes glow as he checks her over. “You’re okay though, right? Do you need to go to the safe house?”

Tracy smiles, cradling his face carefully to keep from scratching him. “I’m fine.”

His head jerks out of her grasp, eyes narrowing. “Show me.”

She blinks, and red eyes stare back at him.

“Fuck.”

It takes her a second to recognize his tone isn’t angry, and then he’s kissing her, ravaging her mouth. A hand wraps around her neck, and she shoves up so they’re sitting. His lips move down her jaw and neck and shoulder, words slipping between kisses and nibbles.

“God, I’m so proud of you.”

She wouldn’t have believed it without her more intense sense of smell, but sincerity drips off his words. His emotions are overwhelming, and she needs to slow down before she completely loses control.

“Now we just need to kill the beast.”


End file.
